Catch Me
by fishnetsandwine
Summary: When Owen catches Alex on the verge of an overdose, will he be able to help her through the tough times or will she slip right through his fingers?


Sleep. Alex just wanted sleep. Her temptations to start using again, on top of everything else going on, have her on edge lately. Sleep isn't a luxury she had much of lately, no matter how tired she got. She had stolen some eszopiclone from medical earlier in the day and now they were starting to take their toll on her.

She knew she took a few too many, but she **really **needed a good night's sleep. Now she had to get out of Division and back to her apartment before anyone noticed something was wrong. The last thing she needed was Nikita finding out she was unstable.

Everyone was too busy with the "dirty thirty" and more importantly, hunting down Amanda. No one really had the time to notice Alex unraveling right in front of their eyes. Michael expressed his concern, but he assumed her being on edge had to do with Sean.

It was getting late - close to midnight. Alex headed back to medical to grab some extra pills to take home. After making sure no one was around, she grabbed a bottle and threw it in the front pocket of her purse. She put her hand to her head, feeling a serious headache forming. Her vision started to get blurry, so she quickly headed out of medical before it was too late to leave.

Owen was still having some problems with the wound on his abdomen where Ari had stabbed him. He had been working out in the training room when it started to bleed again, so he headed to medical to bandage himself up.

That's when he saw Alex, dark circles under her eyes, walking slowly with her hand to her head.

"Alex?" he asked, worried.

Alex looked up when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

_Was that… Thom? He stood in front of her, looking just like he did the day she shot him. Dressed up in a suit. Gunshot to the stomach._

Taking too many of the eszopiclone was causing her to hallucinate.

"Thom?" she asked.

Owen looked at her, confused. "No… it's Owen. Who's Thom?"

_"You thought you could forget about me, Alex?" Thom asked, slowly coming closer to her._

"You're… you're dead," Alex stated, fear coming over her.

"Alex… Alex, listen to me," Owen started, trying to make his way to her without frightening her too much.

_"You _**_do_**_ remember killing me?" Thom asked, rhetorically._

"I'm so sorry," Alex cried, tears forming involuntarily, but the fear was still in her voice.

"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" Owen gently put his hand on her shoulders.

_Thom grabbed her by the shoulders, angry. "You couldn't even let me die a hero, could you?"_

Alex, thinking she was defending herself from Thom, kneed Owen in the groin, causing him to hunch over in pain. She physically wasn't able to do any more than that, as her vision started getting more fuzzy until she blacked out completely, falling to the floor.

Owen quickly ran to her side. "Alex? Hey, wake up," he pleaded, checking the pulse on her wrist. He turned to see if there was anyone around to help when he noticed something that had fallen out of her purse. The bottle of pills. He grabbed them to see the eszopiclone. "Dammit," he muttered. He knew the medicine. They were used to treat insomnia, but when abused can cause headaches, blackouts, and hallucinations.

Alex was slipping in and out of consciousness while Owen managed to sneak her past the guards and out to her vehicle. While he carried her, she would occasionally mumble, "Please don't hurt me." Assuming she was still hallucinating, all Owen could do was reassure her that she was safe, though he was fairly certain she couldn't hear him.

By the time they got to Alex's apartment, she was able to walk on her feet, but still used Owen as her rock. When they got inside, Owen laid Alex down on her bed and took off her shoes. He noticed a spot of blood on her shirt as he was tucking her in. Amidst the chaos, he forgot about his wound opening up and saw the blood leaked through his shirt and onto her. Quietly, he looked around in her drawers for some bandages. He found some in the bathroom, and hidden behind them, he found more prescription pills. Pills he was sure she wasn't supposed to have, especially given what Nikita has told him about Alex's past. He put them back and patched himself up.

He had all night to figure out how to approach her on the subject. One thing was for sure - he was going to need **a lot** of coffee.


End file.
